Love, or Death?
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: Henrietta has become unstable. Will Jose still love her even though she threatens to kill him? Will her friends help her out in this dreadful situation? You will see as you read. I DO NOT own Gunslinger Girl or it's characters. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love or Death? **_

_**A**** Struggle Between Jose and Henrietta **_

**Chapter 1**

"_Gasp!_" I awoke in my bunk bed, right above Rico. My eyes were full of tears as usual. I sighed. "I have to get ready to go to the range today," I said as started to climb down the ladder, Rico was waking up too. "Where are you going, Henrietta?" She asked me with wondering eyes. "I'm getting ready for. Are you going to come with me to the dining hall?" "Sure," Rico said as she stepped out of bed.

When we finished getting ready, we walked together to the dining hall. Suddenly, Triela walks by with Claes. "Oh, hey, Henrietta," "Yes?" I replied to her in curiosity of what she was going to ask me. "Can you do me a favor and deliver this to Petra?" "Okay," It was a box with a big postage stamp on the top. On the postage stamp, it said it was sent from Jean, Rico's handler. The parcel was sent from Sicily.

I walked down the corridor when I finally spotted Petra walking down the hall with Alessandro. "Um… H….here is your package." I handed it to her in a stammering voice. "Oh, thanks." "Y….Your welcome, Pe…Petra, Alessandro." Alessandro looked at me in suspicion, and then said "You can call me Sandro; alright?" "O…Okay, Sandro!" I turned and walked back, quickly towards the dining hall. I started to hear a conversation going on between Petra and Sandro. "Who is it from?" Sandro said.

"It's…from Jean. He's in Sicily." Petra started to open the box and said "It's…a teddy bear?" "Huh. I wonder why he got you a teddy bear from Sicily." Sandro sounded incredibly confused. I turned back to see what the bear looked like. It was a big brown bear, with a red bow on its head. I noticed a note was attached to its hand. "Maybe it's a souvenir?" Petra said in a questionable answer. I shook my head. I then grabbed the note and read it aloud. It said:

To Petrushka:

This bear is to you from Sicily.

I am giving you this as a welcoming gift

for joining the SWA. Have a good time with

Alessandro and the others and listen to your

orders. Jean Croce

When I finished reading, Petra was happy now that I read the note. She smiled and said "Thank you very much, Henrietta!" I grinned back at her and walked back to the dining hall. When I finally reached the room, I grabbed my breakfast and sat down with the others. "Oh, there you are Henrietta." Rico said. "Hey." I said in a tired voice. "Did you give her the package?" Triela asked. "Yes," I started to eat my breakfast, quicker than usual. Claes, who noticed my speed eating, finally said, "You okay? You seem stressed." "Me? Stressed? I'm….not…stressed…." My head fell flat on the table.

"Henrietta!" they all shouted. "Ugh. Jose, where…are you?"I said, in pain. I tried to stand but as soon as I got up, I collapsed on the floor. "Henrietta!" Triela shouted. "Stop..._huff...huff..._it's okay." I started to stand back up. As I regained my balance, I began to run. Faster and faster, I dashed down the halls, looking for Jose. Until, had suddenly bumped ito Hillshire. "Why are you in such a hurry?" he said, with a puzzled look on his face. I dashed past him, hoping I didn't waste too much time waiting for him to move.

As I looked for Jose, I had ran across almost the entire fourth floor of the agency. I ran down halls, I looked in many rooms. Then, as I ran down a flight of stairs, I suddenly tripped. I was upset and afraid as I flew in the air. I knew one of two things may happen: I may either fall out of a nearby window, or fall face first on the tiled floor. I then closed my eyes and hoped of the best; the fall on the tile floor. I'd rather fall there that fallout a window, covered in shards of broken glass from the broken window.

"Umph!" My eyes were still closed. It felt like I fell on something, something soft. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head. My eyes widened. "JOSE!" I yelled. He quickly put me down. "You alright, 'Etta?" Jose asked. I looked at the ground and back up at him. As I looked back down, I began to cry. "You..." I paused. "you didn't come... when I called you," "I was...I was very busy with work, Henrietta. You see, I was helping Section 1 translate documents from Japanese to Italian." "So," I said, in a quiet voice. "So what?" I shouted. "Why are you always intent on finishing work so much?" I covered my face. I turned and ran once more.

"Henrietta!" Jose shouted from behind. I ran to the Second Gen. dorm rooms. I ran and ran around the dorms until I found Petrushka. "Petra!" I shouted across the hall. "What is it, Hen- AAH!" I grabbed her and gave her a tight hug. I cried into her shirt and said, "Petra...do...you.." I was too choked up in tears to even speak. Petra looked down at me. "Hmm. 'Etta, did Jose upset you?" I nodded. "What happened between you two?" "I..." I stopped and rubbed my face. "I don't think Jose cares about me any more." We stood there in silence. I began to grow tired. I slowly began to collapse onto the floor. I also started to sweat. "P...Petra...help..." I passed out on the floor.

"Henrietta!" Petra was shouting for help. Soon, Triela came running with Hillshire. Hillshire then picked me up and carried to Dr. Bianchi. Bianchi then took me and put me in a hospital bed. I was taken to the infirmary, where I was then given some of the 'medication' to help keep me calm. As I lay there in the hospital bed, I was asleep. I as I dreamed, tears began to form in my eyes. The more I dreamed, the more I cried. "Gasp!" I jumped out of the bed. I looked to the side of me. Sitting in the chair by the bed was Jose. I began to become angry, but the angrier I got, more I cried. I didn't really want to hurt him.

I got out of the bed and walked towards the chair. I then grabbed Jose's sleeve. _"SNOOOOOOOR"_ He was sleeping. I then grabbed his coat that was on the back of his chair. I put it on and ran out the room. Suddenly, as soon as I opened the door, I was being held tightly. "Don't struggle. Please don't, Henrietta," It was Jose. I turned and slapped him. He then dropped me and started to rub his face. "Henrietta!" I quickly ran out the door and dashed to my dorm room, where Rico and Angelica were sitting at the table with books in their hands. "Oh, Henrietta," Rico said in a happy voice. "No time!" I said in an furious voice.

I grabbed my p90 and left to the shooting range. I once again bumped into Petra and Sandro in the middle of the hallway. I then didn't bother to talk and just ran by them. "What's wrong with Henrietta?" Sandro asked Petra. "I don't know. I'm going to go ask." Petra then started to catch up to me. " 'Etta! Where are you going?" I didn't answer her. I just kept going. Suddenly, Petra had come too close to me and tripped. She fell right on me, and I then fell too. But, there was a nearby window. I then fell right out the window. I was terrified. _Damn! Not again! _I thought. Would this be the end of me?

I knew this time, that Jose wouldn't be there to catch me this time. I then noticed that Petra, too, had fallen out of the same window. "Henrietta!" she yelled from above. For she had fallen out the window right after I did. She started to grow closer to me. I shut my eyes, knowing she wouldn't catch up to me. I then felt arms wrapping around me. I opened my eyes "Petra!" She turned and held me from behind. Her back was facing the ground. "No! Don't, Petra!" I shouted. _THUD! _We landed on the hard ground. I got up off of Petra. We were both covered in blood and glass. Petra still laid there on the ground. "Uh." "PETRA!" I screamed. She then slowly started to get up. " 'Etta...you alright?" I smiled. "Yeah, I am," I then picked her up and carried her back inside."Henrietta! What happened, and why are you and Petrushka covered in glass and blood?" Triela said from behind. I then pointed upward towards the broken window. Triela then had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hillshire! Hurry over here. Henrietta and Petra fell out a window!" Triela called over to Hillshire. "Damn!" I started to run inside as Hillshire came running towards us. "Hang on, Petra!" I shouted to Petra for I was carrying her on my back and was running at a very quick pace. I had to give her a heads up, for since I was running so fast that she was probably thinking 'What the hell.' As I approached the dorms, Jose was standing in the middle of the hallway. "Move!" I shouted across the hallway. Jose shook his head. I stopped right by the nearest dorm and put Petra inside the room.

"Henrietta, what's wrong? You've been running away from me all day."I growled. "Shut up!" I screamed. Tears began to form in my eyes once more. Jose started to run towards me. I looked down and looked back up. I grabbed my hand gun that was attached to my belt. Jose then stopped running. " 'Etta, please, don't," I took the gun and pulled out the magazine, and cleared out the chamber of the one bullet that was inside. I dropped the gun and threw the bullet at Jose's face. It whacked him on his forehead. "OW!" He yelled. I dashed back into the room where I put Petra in, grabbed her and left. I went to go find Dr. Bianchi. "Bianchi! Bianchi!" I shouted down the halls looking for him. I found the room he was in and tried to open the door. It was locked! I then started to kick it. The door busted open.

"Please help her," I said. I tried to catch my breath. Bianchi grabbed Petra from my back and grabbed tweezers and bandages. He used the tweezers to pull out the glass. After he finished pulling out the glass, he got some ointment and rubbed it on the cuts and scrapes. He found a gash on Petra's shoulder. Bianchi quickly stitched it up, and wrapped it in bandages. When he finished with Petra, he moved on to me and did the same thing. Jose walked in with a completely upset face. He opened his mouth, getting ready to say something. He then closed his mouth and sighed. "Come to my room when Bianchi is finished," He then left the room with his head down.

_LATER..._

I walked out of Bianchi's room, covered in bandages. "Sorry 'bout kicking down your door," "No problem, I'll have someone fix it,"Bianchi said. "Oh, and keep an eye on Petra," I walked up the stairs, to the fifth floor. As I came closer to Jose's room, I began to cry. _I hurt Jose, twice! What am I supposed to say?_ I walked in the room. Jose was sitting in on his bed, with a tired, upset look on his face. "Hen-" "JOSE!" I ran towards him and gave him a tight hug. I began to cry and wail loudly. "Henrietta, what's wrong? One minute, your running away from me, and the next your crying in my arms." We sat there in silence. Jose's eyes widened. "The conditioning!" he said in an angry voice.

Jose then laid me on his bed and said, "Get some rest, okay?" "Yes, sir," Jose then left the room, enraged. As he approached the meeting room, Jean was walking down the hall with a cigarette in his hand. "There you are, Jose." Jose just walked past him, he didn't even bother to look up. When he walked into the meeting room, Ferro, Sandro, and Bianchi were talking about the broken window and Bianchi's kicked down door. "Oh, Jose," Sandro said. "Bianchi! What's up with these girl's conditioning? Henrietta attacked me twice today and fell out a window!" "We don't know. The same case happen with a second gen. cyborg last week. She went out of control and almost killed a first gen. cyborg."

"Is it curable?" Bianchi shrugged. "We're going to have to test it out on Claes to find out. But, I'll fax you if I figure out something." Bianchi concluded. "Fine," Jose left the room, with full doubt that they'll find a cure to help stabilize Henrietta and the other girl who faced the same problems. He walked back into the room and said, " 'Etta?" I was sound asleep. He picked me up and carried me to my room, where Rico was asleep, too."See you tomorrow, Henrietta,"

I awoke the next morning, with tears in my eyes, as usual. I looked at the corner of the room. Their were piles of clothes that were either covered in blood, dirt etc. Or,they just stunk. I sat in bed and began to brush my hair. Rico got up out of bed and said "Henrietta, we need to do the laundry today," "I know. I'm about to get dressed." I climbed out of my bed and said, "Rico, go grab a laundry basket and put the clothes in it," "Okay!" As Rico did so, I got dressed and opened the door. "You ready, Rico?" I said. "Yep!" As we walked to the laundry room, Jean waked by and said, "Well, you girls are up early," "Yep! We're going to go do laundry," Rico said to Jean."Rico, when you two are done, I need you to come down to the range with your sidearm, okay?" "Yes, sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

As I did the laundry, Rico sat on the bench and read a magazine. While she read it she asked, " Hey, Henrietta, what happened the other day? I found a broken window down the hall." "Oh...uh...um.." I stammered. It was too complicated to explain. As a distraction, I said, "The dark clothes are done!" I ran over to the dryer and pulled out the clothes. "Oh, good," Rico said. "Well, I guess we're done." As we walked back to the room with all our laundry, Claes had walked by with a book on gardening in her arms. "Hey, Claes!" I said. "Hey," she stopped and stared for a moment.

I had a curious look on my face. I wanted to know what she was thinking. "Henrietta, what happened yesterday? Why do you have bandages on your arms? I ignored the question and moved on. When we put our clothes back in the drawer, I changed into my shooting clothes, grabbed my p90 case and left. I walked down the halls, looking for Jose. I couldn't find him anywhere at all. So, I left to the indoor shooting range. There wasn't a guard there yet, so I walked in.

I put the magazine into the gun, cocked it, and fired. I kept hitting the head and chest of the target person. As I fired the rounds, I started to hear faint footsteps. I stopped shooting. I put down my p90 and walked towards the door of the range. The steps got louder as I drew closer. Then, _THUD! _I dashed towards the sound. It was Jose. He had knocked over a chair that was by the doorway. I walked over to him to pick up the chair. "Henrietta?" He asked in a kind, soft voice, "I was about to go to on a walk around town . Do you want to come?" "Um..sure," I grabbed my p90 and my magazines and left the range with Jose.

...

As we walked down the streets of Rome, I saw beautiful buildings and sculptures. I looked all around town. I even took pictures of everything I saw.. As I put my camera in my purse, a man in a red scooter came driving by and.._. SWOOP! _I looked to my side. _Damn! Not again!_My purse was snatched, once again. Ever since the last time I was in Sicily, no one snatch my purse ever again. Up 'til now. "Jose! I'll be right back!" I said as I dashed down the road "Henrietta!" Jose screamed from behind. I was determined to get my purse back. I kept running and running to catch up with him. I finally saw his face. It was the same guy from before. But, the really crazy and stupid thing is, why would he attempt to take my bag again? I mean... what the hell?

I then came very close to him. And as soon as I came in range, I grabbed him from the neck of his shirt collar and tugged him off the scooter. "Where is my purse?" "Well," he said in a 'I did nothing' voice, "looks like we've met again," He gave me a stupid smirk of evilness. "You know," I said, "your personality really gives off a bad aura. That's why you stole from the wrong girl, twice!" I giggled. "How pathetic, you are," He then began to sweat. He slowly reached into his coat pocket. I then, too, reached into my jacket and grabbed my gun. The man had pulled out his knife. And as soon as we got out our weapons, we pointed then at each other.

My gun was pointing towards his eye, and his knife was pointed towards mine. I put him down immediately. He got up from the ground and began to run. I pointed my gun at him and said "Bad idea," I fired. He fell to the ground with a thud. I walked towards him and grabbed my purse that was slung over his shoulder. I looked inside to make sure nothing was taken. I walked back to where Jose was waiting for me. "I got my purse!" shouted to him. Jose gave me a thumbs up. I smiled. But, suddenly, I began to have a terrible headache. I dropped to the ground and began to shiver. Jose started to run towards me.

But it was too late for him to come and catch me from the ground. I fell with a thud. And as I lay there, I thought about my life so far.

I thought about my friends, my clothes, and especially, I thought about Jose. It seemed as if my whole life had flashed before my eyes. Slowly, my eyes began to close. The last things I saw was birds fly above me. And the last thing I heard was Jose yelling out my name.

(Inside Henrietta's mind..)

I jumped up out of bed in a daze, strangely, I was fully dressed and my bandages were gone. I got out of bed and walked out the room normally. As I walked down the halls, I saw everyone standing outside looking at a broken window. I walked towards the window. But as I go towards it, there was a girl the was standing in front of me. I tried to say 'excuse me' but she didn't hear me. As I tried to squeeze by, I walked right through Rico! I looked at my hands. I could see right through them! I was about to flip out we I heard my own voice. I ran right through everybody and looked out the window.

I saw myself down on the ground with Petra laying under me. I was about to go down there and help until, I had realized that I was looking back at one of my memories! I suddenly felt something tugging on my skirt. I looked down. There was a little girl, who looked like she was about five years younger than me. I soon figured that that girl...was me! I dropped down to the floor. "No!" I yelled in a confused voice. My younger self began to form scrapes, cuts, bruises and gashes. My eyes widened. My younger self then grew taller and thinner. My younger self became the exact same age I am now. Her hair was longer than the length I had now.

I then saw a man grab my past self and threw her on the ground. The man then taped her mouth tied her to a table and began to stab her to near death. I watched in horror and despair. I already knew that if I would go to try to help my other self I would either walk right through them or alter my past, present and future. So, I didn't even bother. I then saw myself in a hospital outside of Rome. I then saw the craziest thing; I saw Jose pushing me in a wheelchair down the hall. I began to cry. "Jose!" I yelled and cried out loudly. I then heard my name being called. I was then pulled away from my memories, my horror, and my mind.

(Back in reality...)

"Henrietta!" I jumped out of bed, with tears in my eyes. But my weren't normal tears. It was blood! "It's okay," Jose said. "the doctor said that your eyes will do that. So just stay calm," "Okay," I rubbed my eyes to wipe away the blood. As I sat up, Jose gave me a gift. It was wrapped in red wapping paper with a dark purple bow tied on the top. "Go ahead on open it," I first pulled off the bow, carefully, and did the same thing with the paper.

After taking off the bow and paper, I open the box and pulled out...a wonderful purple and red coat. The colors matched exactly with the wrapping paper and the bow. I said, "Jose! It's so CUTE!" I shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad you like it," Jose added. He smiled at me nervously, like as if he was ready for me to started flipping out. We sat there in silence. Until, I finally said, "Jose...did...did you find me in a hospital outside of Rome?" He looked up at me in shock. "How..." "I guess you're going to have to report this to Bianchi, huh?" He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Henri-" "Forget it!" I cut him off in the middle of his sentence. I pulled away from his hug, got out of bed, and ran off once again.

_Our love wasn't true then, was it?_ I thought to myself. I stopped in the middle of the hall. and began to cry blood again. But, this time I didn't wipe them away. I collapsed to the ground and wailed and cried. Then, Angelica came walking down the hall in gym clothes. "Henrietta? What's the matter?" I sniffled. "N...Nothing, Angelica. I'm fine," "No you're not. There is blood coming out of your eyes," Angelica said in a worried voice. I got up and began to run again. "Wait!" She shouted from behind. I completely ignored her and kept going.

As I dashed down the halls, voices in my head kept saying to me, 'Go back!' or 'Apologize to Jose.' I couldn't bear the thought that Jose isn't my real brother. I went to go find Rico. I stopped again in the middle of the hall. "Who am I kidding? There is no point in living anyway." Suddenly, a ghost of my other self came back and said, "Henrietta, why would you say that?" Then, an another ghost appeared. "Who are you?" I asked in a small, winy voice. "I am Enrica. I was once Jose and Jean's younger sister before the explosion that led to my death."

"Why.." Enrica added. "why did you run from Jose? You're all he has left." "Please!" I yelled and fell to the floor. "Please get out of my head!" I cried out. "I'm sorry I left Jose, but it's not my fault!" My other self stepped up. "We know. It's the conditioning. It's wrecking every girl here's minds and emotions." Petra suddenly came running down the hall. " 'Etta, you okay? I heard you yell down the hall." "Y..you did? Oh, I was just...um.." I stammered out my words.

Petra grabbed my hand. "I know what'll cheer you up. How 'bout some of Claes' cookies?" "Um.." I thought about it. "Yeah...sure," "Great!" She pulled on my hand and we ran down the halls to Claes' room. When we reached the room, Petra knocked on the door, but no one answered. I noticed that there was a note on the door. The note said:

_I am in the shower room._

_ If whatever you need is important,_

_ please leave a note in return for what you may need._

_ CLAES _

"Well, I guess no cookies then," Petra said. I began to walk away from the door and back to the room. Petra began to look in her pockets. "Look what I found; it's a Hershey bar. You want it?" "Sure," I said as she handed me the candy bar. I took a big bite out of the chocolate. "Mm. It's good!" I exclaimed as I munched on the candy bar. "You must really like chocolate," Petra said. I nodded and walked off with the chocolate.

I realized I was being selfish and offered Petra some chocolate. She accepted it and walked away. I walked off in the opposite direction. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed that the window I fell out of was repaired. I sighed. _I hope Jose isn't mad at me.._ I thought to myself. I walked back to the room I was in before I left. I looked at the candy bar. "There's a little bit left for Jose," I opened the door. No one was there. All I saw was my bloody tears on the sheets, Jose's coat, and my side arm and the table.

"Jose?" I looked around once more for him. I started to whine a little. _He would always wait for me, until now. _Enrica's ghost appeared again beside me and hugged me. I looked at my hands. I could see right through them! "En-" "Just stay calm, Henrietta," Enrica said as she cut off my sentence. "I want to show you something," I felt a strong wind blow behind me.

I was blown away from the room I was standing in and flew into a black hole. I was swirling and swirling. It felt like I'll never see Jose again. Until, I heard voices. "Jose, wait! I hear you were going back on duty! Is that true Jose?" I turned to my side and say Enrica talking to Jose. "I only be gone for a month," I heard Jose say. "But, no!" Enrica yelled. "They say the radiation's too dangerous! You'll get hurt!" Jose sighed. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides, Jean will be to every recital you have," "Jean never comes to my harp recitals. He's the worst." Enrica whined. "But your always there, Jose,"

"This," The ghost Enrica said, "is one of my past memories before I died," I was then pulled through another black hole. I then was sitting in a black car when I saw Enrica sitting next to this woman about 30 years old.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad you like it," Jose added. He smiled at me nervously, like as if he was ready for me to started flipping out. We sat there in silence. Until, I finally said, "Jose...did...did you find me in a hospital outside of Rome?" He looked up at me in shock. "How..." "I guess you're going to have to report this to Bianchi, huh?" He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Henri-" "Forget it!" I cut him off in the middle of his sentence. I pulled away from his hug, got out of bed, and ran off once again.

_Our love wasn't true then, was it?_ I thought to myself. I stopped in the middle of the hall. and began to cry blood again. But, this time I didn't wipe them away. I collapsed to the ground and wailed and cried. Then, Angelica came walking down the hall in gym clothes. "Henrietta? What's the matter?" I sniffled. "N...Nothing, Angelica. I'm fine," "No you're not. There is blood coming out of your eyes," Angelica said in a worried voice. I got up and began to run again. "Wait!" She shouted from behind. I completely ignored her and kept going.

As I dashed down the halls, voices in my head kept saying to me, 'Go back!' or 'Apologize to Jose.' I couldn't bear the thought that Jose isn't my real brother. I went to go find Rico. I stopped again in the middle of the hall. "Who am I kidding? There is no point in living anyway." Suddenly, a ghost of my other self came back and said, "Henrietta, why would you say that?" Then, an another ghost appeared. "Who are you?" I asked in a small, winy voice. "I am Enrica. I was once Jose and Jean's younger sister before the explosion that led to my death."

"Why.." Enrica added. "why did you run from Jose? You're all he has left." "Please!" I yelled and fell to the floor. "Please get out of my head!" I cried out. "I'm sorry I left Jose, but it's not my fault!" My other self stepped up. "We know. It's the conditioning. It's wrecking every girl here's minds and emotions." Petra suddenly came running down the hall. " 'Etta, you okay? I heard you yell down the hall." "Y..you did? Oh, I was just...um.." I stammered out my words.

Petra grabbed my hand. "I know what'll cheer you up. How 'bout some of Claes' cookies?" "Um.." I thought about it. "Yeah...sure," "Great!" She pulled on my hand and we ran down the halls to Claes' room. When we reached the room, Petra knocked on the door, but no one answered. I noticed that there was a note on the door. The note said:

_I am in the shower room._

_ If whatever you need is important,_

_ please leave a note in return for what you may need._

CLAES

"Well, I guess no cookies then," Petra said. I began to walk away from the door and back to the room. Petra began to look in her pockets. "Look what I found; it's a Hershey bar. You want it?" "Sure," I said as she handed me the candy bar. I took a big bite out of the chocolate. "Mm. It's good!" I exclaimed as I munched on the candy bar. "You must really like chocolate," Petra said. I nodded and walked off with the chocolate.

I realized I was being selfish and offered Petra some chocolate. She accepted it and walked away. I walked off in the opposite direction. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed that the window I fell out of was repaired. I sighed. _I hope Jose isn't mad at me.._ I thought to myself. I walked back to the room I was in before I left. I looked at the candy bar. "There's a little bit left for Jose," I opened the door. No one was there. All I saw was my bloody tears on the sheets, Jose's coat, and my side arm and the table.

"Jose?" I looked around once more for him. I started to whine a little. _He would always wait for me, until now. _Enrica's ghost appeared again beside me and hugged me. I looked at my hands. I could see right through them! "En-" "Just stay calm, Henrietta," Enrica said as she cut off my sentence. "I want to show you something," I felt a strong wind blow behind me.

I was blown away from the room I was standing in and flew into a black hole. I was swirling and swirling. It felt like I'll never see Jose again. Until, I heard voices. "Jose, wait! I hear you were going back on duty! Is that true Jose?" I turned to my side and say Enrica talking to Jose. "I only be gone for a month," I heard Jose say. "But, no!" Enrica yelled. "They say the radiation's too dangerous! You'll get hurt!" Jose sighed. "I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides, Jean will be to every recital you have," "Jean never comes to my harp recitals. He's the worst." Enrica whined. "But your always there, Jose,"

"This," The ghost Enrica said, "is one of my past memories before I died," I was then pulled through another black hole. I then was sitting in a black car when I saw Enrica sitting next to this woman about 30 years old. "Sophia...I wanted to say that I am sorry about mistreating you before," Sophia turned and smiled. "I'm glad that you're begin to get used to me being with you guys." "But...um...I also wanna say that 'll be happy for you to become my-" _ KABOOM! _I screamed and held my head. "It's all fine, Henrietta. It's only a memory. Yet, it was the worst memory of all for my short life. I was only 13 when I experienced that explosion.

I still had my hands on my head. "Time to go back, Henrietta," Enrica grabbed my arm and we swirled off once again. When we came back to the real world, I found myself standing back in my normal dorm. No one was in the room, other than Enrica's ghost, and my other self's ghost. "Henrietta, when you saw me earlier," my other self began, "when you saw me get grabbed b that man, I was getting brutally butchered into pieces. And when you saw your younger self, I would always get beat up and bullied at school." I walked back a little.


End file.
